Evangelion: Man's True Purpose
by ZX-Tole
Summary: First in a series of a Evangelion/Guyver crossover... What a concept...
1. Dream's of the Past

This is my second attempt at fanfiction, so if you like it or not just send   
comments to zx-tole@geocities.com (is anybody out there... hello?...).  
  
Like all fanfiction, I do not own the characters nor do I claim to. They belong  
to their creators/respective owners.   
  
*Warning-- there are some spoilers in this for both series that I am using. This is   
a crossover with "Bio Booster Armor Guyver" (which most of you probably never heard of),   
which is one of my personal favorites. It may be old and not have much of a following,   
but I recommend it.  
  
========================================================================================  
  
So I give you... "Evangelion: Man's True Prupose"  
  
Part One "Dreams of the Past"  
  
========================================================================================  
  
In a recently excavated cavern in the lower depths of the geofront... Nerv personel are  
digging up remains of an ancient craft under the supervision of none other than Gendo   
Ikari himself. The craft is still intact for the most part and seems to pulsate with some  
faint signs of life...  
  
It is an egg shaped ship with long spike like projections coming out of the bottom. It's  
surface is leathery for the most part, while it still withstands punishment from some of   
the most durable digging equipment...  
  
---  
  
Above the geofront, Shinji Ikari is attending another "fun-filled" day of school with   
Asuka throwing tantrums and Toji and Kensuke dreaming of Misato. The teacher drones on  
about Second Impact like he does everyday, and Rei just stares out her window. Kensuke,   
however, spills the beans on the newly discovered cavern since his father's division had   
a small part in the ordeal.  
  
Kensuke: Hey Shinji, did ya hear about the cave under the base? Who'd thought it could  
have went any deeper.  
  
Shinji: Why am I always the last one to learn of these kind of things. First Toji now this,  
I know I'm stressed out, but come on already... what do you think could be in there   
anyway?  
  
Toji: Probably more crap they don't want us knowing about... it's just another conspiracy   
waiting to happen.  
  
The "three stooges" however, are being eavesdropped upon...  
  
Asuka: What else can they tell us that isn't over our heads. It's not like it involves us   
or anything, right Hikari? I mean probably the next thing that they're gonna say is  
that we'll all going to turn into LCL.  
  
Hikari: I know Asuka, but you got to admit that Nerv is hiding an awful lot of... stuff,   
or whatever they have.  
  
---  
  
The rest of the day drones on without much happening except for the occasional fights   
between Asuka, Shinji, and Toji (Kensuke just keeps out of it) which interupted the teacher.  
They all go to their respective homes, and Shinji ends up getting the door slammed in his  
face.  
  
*slam!!!*  
  
(Shinji grabs his nose)  
  
Shinji: Owwff! Asuka wad u du tat fo?  
  
Asuka: That's for talking about all those rumors about the base and getting us in trouble  
with the teacher for interupting his lecture. You should trust a more reliable   
source than Kensuke anyway...  
  
Shinji: It's not like I started it or anything! When he said the ship was probably "alive"  
I just had to laugh out loud. I mean it's almost as weird as some of the dreams  
I've been having.  
  
Asuka: What dreams?  
  
Shinji: Well, there's this group of aliens who control all evolution on this planet and they  
have all this living equipment...  
  
Asuka sweatdrops. Shinji notices and his face becomes a bright red.  
  
Shinji: Umm... never..uh..mind...  
  
Asuka starts saying things in German as she walks to her room and closes the door.  
  
Shinji: What do I do to deserve all this...  
  
Just then Misato pops in with Kaji in tow.  
  
Misato: So do you want to go... (notices Shinji) Oh hi Shinji (sweatdrops), I'm back from   
work. I hope you didn't forget about your sync test tommorow. (nudges Kaji)  
  
Kaji: Oh... right, well I better get back to my apartment and get something to um.. eat.  
(whispers to Misato) Are we still on for tonight? (she blushes) I'll take that as a  
yes... (he then leaves with a smile on his face)  
  
Shinji: (thinking to himself) Like it isn't that obvious. I am a 14 year old boy after all.  
  
Shinji: Misato, do you know anything about this cavern or whatever I've been hearing about?  
  
Misato: Now that you mention it, I really don't know much about it. Commander Ikari and   
Fuyutski keep everyone out. (thinking to herself) maybe Kaji can find out though...  
  
---  
  
The evening goes by with nothing unusual going on, besides with Kensuke's weekly visit to  
try to become an EVA pilot, Shinji's angst, and Asuka's constant bickering.  
  
Commander Ikari's evening however...  
  
Gendo: Fuyutski, what are the progress reports on the excavation.  
  
Fuyutski: We're still having trouble trying to breach the "hull." It keeps secreting all   
kinds of acidic and basic solutions, the tools just can't hold up to it.  
  
Gendo: What about explosives?  
  
Fuyutski: Not even a dent... and we can't use anything too powerful without damaging   
headquarters with it.  
  
Gendo: This wasn't in the Dead Sea Scrolls, nor in any scenario that we had before. We have  
to keep trying if we want our plan to work. We can't report this to Seele.  
  
Fuyutski: It's only a matter of time before they find out about it, and every time we get   
a little into it, it just heals itself.  
  
Gendo: What if we use Adam?  
  
Fuyutski: Sir! We can't use Adam yet, at least not in the state that it is in. It's just  
not time... the scenario...  
  
Gendo: Have you forgotten that this thing does not exist in any possible scenario!? If we   
use it, there could be no way for Seele to change theirs... Keep trying and if all  
else fails...  
  
Fuyutski: Yes sir... (thinking to himself) Adam? what could possibly be in this thing?  
  
---  
  
Shinji was lying in bed enjoying his tapeplayer. He had nothing better to do anyway. The  
excavation was over his head, and his father probably wouldn't even let him see the general  
direction the site was in. So instead of sulking over it, he decided to let his music drift   
him into a hopefully peaceful slumber...  
  
After the tape reached its limit however, Shinji began having dreams again...  
  
The Earth was still in a fairly primordial state with "man" still a bunch of nomadic tribes.  
There was one difference however...  
  
There was a gigantic black sphere that was half-way buried surrounded by smaller egg shaped   
things implanted in the groung through spike like "appendages." The sphere seemed to him   
around the size of the geofront...  
  
Men worked and slaved in training camps for what appeared to be some kind of future war.   
They were slaves to obviously alien entities, but he could not make out their appearence.  
  
In another area Shinji looked on in horror as men emerged from "vats" and were begining to   
transform into more monstrous forms and them back again still under surveillance by the   
undistinguishable entities.   
  
He floated from area to area until he was inside the black sphere and face to face with a  
completely formed Lilith who looked surprizingly like Rei Ayanami...  
  
He did not wake up yet however...  
  
The next place he was "transported" to was inside one of the eggshaped ships. The entities   
were experimenting on a single human, and were holding out a disk shaped object with a   
metalic sphere in the middle. The sphere began glowing on its own, and the disk became a   
writhing mass of tendrils. They grasped the lone human and began to envelop him. the disk   
took its place near the forehead of the victim, and Shinji cringed every time "he" screamed   
out in pain as if something was forcefully entering his mind...  
  
The pulsating mass began to take on a more definite shape which started to resemble armour   
with a single horn coming from the area right above the forehead and curving back. Spikes   
extended from the elbows, and another metalic sphere (without the glowing ring) appeared   
near the abdomen. When all was said and done the human now was standing in a beige armour.  
The entities beckoned to it, but it would not heed the call. One of them was about to touch  
it when it suddenly sprang to life with the elbow spikes extending and humming with power...  
  
It then cut through the alien as if it were paper, and stepped over the corpse toward the   
others. Shinji could see that they had on similar armour (though colors varied), but the   
shapes were still to blurry to be made out beside the glowing spheres on their... he   
guessed foreheads. They then summoned more humans (probably telepathically), and they began   
to transform.  
  
The beige armour cut and blasted through them (with a forehead laser and an energy canon-   
which was gathered through the hands and the sphere at the waist) with just as much ease as  
with the entities. Until, when a form appeared beyond the main transforming group. It had in  
its possesion an oblong black object that separated into three seperate sections with a   
sphere in the middle. The beige armoured berzerker opened its chest plates just before the   
form activated the object, and the armour around the test subject removed itself and formed   
back into the disk like object again... and the human was torn to bits by what remained of   
the tranfoming mutants.  
  
Shinji woke up with cold sweat running down his face and soaking the bedsheets. He never   
had a dream that was that frightening and real at the same time. It was like a memory from   
a past life...  
  
---  
  
He got up and proceded to go to the bathroom to wash up when he saw Asuka looking at him   
from the living room while watching late night tv.  
  
Asuka: What's the matter Shinji? Did you have a wet dream? (smirks) Was it about little ol'  
me (tries to look seductive)?  
  
Shinji: Well... um... I... uh... had one... of those... um... dreams that I was talking   
about (his face becomes a bright red).   
  
He then procedes to tell her what he remembers from his weird little dream (what he hasn't   
blocked out that is...).   
  
Asuka: You really do have problems Shinji, you should see a doctor or something. Maybe I   
can get some Nerv personnel to put you in a staight jacket (smirks).  
  
Shinji: I should have known better than to tell you, I might as well confided in my father  
about my problems... (his hand balls into a fist) This may be funny to you, but I   
can't stand these dreams any more!!! (his voice goes hoarse from screaming)  
  
With that Misato grogily gets up and untangled from Kaji and procedes into the other room.  
  
Misato: (in a slurred speech) Wats ta madder wit u kidss?... Sum off uss is tying to sleep.  
Now, go tu your roomss... (She then fall to the floor unconsious and begins snoring   
loudly)  
  
---  
  
The next day the "children" report to the geofront for their bi-weekly sync tests. Shinji   
however, is not holding up to their expectations seeing as how his sync ratio dropped 8  
points...  
  
Ritsuko: Shinji, try and concentrate. You're letting your mind drift too much.  
  
Shinji: Sorry Dr. Akagi, but I just can't. I've been having these weird dreams lately...  
  
Ritsuko: What kind of "dreams."  
  
Shinji: Well there's (remembers last night's confrontation with Asuka)... um nevermind...   
I'll try and concentrate.  
  
Ritsuko: All right, you don't have to tell me, but just try to keep yourself focused. You   
won't have much of a sync ratio left if this continues too much longer.  
  
Asuka: He's been having wet dreams... I guess our little Shinji is growing up...  
  
Shinji: It wasn't that kind of dream!  
  
The entire tech team sweat drops.  
  
Hyuuga: How did I get stuck with this job... (sees Misato) Oh yeah that's right... (starts   
to daydream about... stuff)  
  
---  
  
While changing out of his plugsuit, Shinji can't help but look to the other walls where Rei  
and Asuka are also changing behind semi-transparent (only lets the shadow through) walls of  
plastic. While looking at Rei, he remembers his dream with Lilith (even though he doesn't   
know what Lilith is just yet) and shudders.  
  
---  
  
Back at home it isn't much better either. And you thought it would be great living with two  
gorgeous women didn't you.  
  
Asuka: What kind of dreams are you gonna have tonight Shinji? Should I check the TV guide   
to see whats going on in your little head, It should be better than public tv...  
  
Shinji: Just leave me alone Asuka. I don't want to talk about it... (starts to stare out the  
window)  
  
Asuka: Don't look away when I'm taunting you! It's just no fun when you start acting like  
"Wondergirl."  
  
Shinji: I don't see what's so fun about taunting someone who doesn't fight back. It makes   
you look like more of a wimp than I do.   
  
*slap!!!*  
  
Asuka: Shut up! What do you know!? (she runs out of the room and slams the door behind on   
her room)  
  
Shinji: (sitting there stunned with a red hand print on his face) I guess it just slipped...  
  
---  
  
The next day, in Commander Ikari's office, he and Fuyutski have found a way to get through  
without having to resort to Adam. Their plan however is still very, how shall we say,   
"iffy"  
  
Gendo: Are you sure EVA 01 or any of the other EVAs for that matter could "will" it to   
happen?  
  
Fuyutski: Well, seeing how the EVAs are basically copys of Adam, maybe there is a possibility  
that they could find a way.  
  
Gendo: I don't want to waste them if it doesn't work out. That would give Seele an advantage,  
besides, EVA 01...  
  
Fuyutski: I know, there would be too great a risk if any of them failed. Possibly an EVA   
would be able to open it to let one of the children explore inside, but if the   
inside is made of the same fluids that the hull secretes...  
  
Gendo: Every moment that we waste will be more time for Seele to intervene. Prepare a suit  
for the pilot of Unit 01. We'll have him go inside while the EVA keeps it open...  
  
---  
  
The next day, while Shinji was at school...  
  
The computer at Shinji's desk beeps, and a window of "you got mail" appears on his laptop.  
  
Shinji: What's this? (reads the note) I'm to report to my father after schoo... this can't  
be good...  
  
---  
  
When school ended Shinji reluctantly headed towards Nerv HQ and Commander Ikari's office...  
  
When he got there, he was greeted only by his father sitting silently behind his desk with  
his gloved hands in front of his face. Fuyutski was standing at his side as always.  
  
Shinji: You... *gulp* wanted to see me sir?  
  
Gendo: I have a use for you Shinji.  
  
Shinji (thinking to himself) Oh great now what have I gotten my self into?  
  
Gendo: I need you to help in the excavation of the cavern in the lower levels...  
  
Shinji: Just what exactly is down there anyway... father?  
  
Gendo: You will see in due time Shinji. Until then, Fuyutski will show you what is needed  
for you to do...  
  
Fuyutski: If you'll follow me Shinji. I'll take you down to the excavation site.  
  
---  
  
When Shinji arrived, he was surprized to see many men excavating small bones and such, but  
his attention later became focused on what was in the center of the cavern...  
  
Leaning slightly at an angle, was an egg shaped vessel. One of the ones from his recurring  
dreams... and it seemed to give off a pulse of energy...  
  
---  
  
End of part One  
  
Well, I had an Idea for something like this for awhile, and I felt that it was time for me   
to finally do something about it. All I can say is that I hoped you liked it, and I'm open  
to any form of critism (as long as it has something to do with the story itself). So, you   
can email me at "zx-tole@geocities.com" with any comments that you have. Part two will be   
put up eventually so just be patient, because I have to type this all out you know... 


	2. Into the Void

This is the second part of my fanfic, so if you didn't read the first one, you might want   
to. This is a cross-over between Evangelion and Guyver. Hope ya like it...  
  
As usual, the characters in this fanfic are not mine. They belong to their respective   
owners/creators. All events are fictional any resemblence to any person alive or dead  
is entirely coincidental.  
  
This is a prodution of "zx-tole@geocities.com" (9/5/99) if ya like it you can send email with   
questions or comments. All contructive critism is welcomed.  
  
==========================================================================================  
  
So I give you...  
  
* "Evangelion: Man's True Purpose" *  
  
Part two "Into the Void"  
  
==========================================================================================  
  
Shinji stood in awe at the monolith which was planted before him. It was exactly like the   
ships that he saw in his dreams. Fuyutski could only barely get his attention...  
  
Fuyutski: Shinji... Pilot Ikari...   
  
Shinji: Huh?... What is Fuyutski?  
  
Fuyutski: The reason I brought you down here was to brief you on how you're going to be  
be investigating the interior of this thing.  
  
Shinji: Me?! Why do you need me to do it? (glances at the object) Can't you drill into it  
or something?  
  
Fuyutski: It just heals itself...  
  
Shinji: (to himself) Heals itself?... That dream...  
  
Fuyutski: I'll show you the equipment you'll be using...  
  
---  
  
Fuyutski showed him various archeology tools and showed him the suit he whould be using  
(which was surprisingly similar to the suit that EVA 02 wore in the "Magma Diver" episode).  
  
Shinji: You want me to wear this bulky thing? how am I supposed to move it?  
  
Fuyutski: It's fully automated. You just move your arms and legs like you want to, and the   
motors take care of the rest.  
  
Shinji remained skeptical of how well it would hold up to whatever would happen when he   
went inside the craft.  
  
Fuyutski: You'll report here tomorrow morning at 0900. Until then, I suggest you go home   
and get some sleep. Remember this is all confidential...  
  
---  
  
So Shinji returned home to find Asuka trying to stop Misato from cooking, while Pen Pen   
slept in his little refrigerator.  
  
Shinji: I'm home...  
  
Asuka: I don't care if it's your turn! We won't live long if you keep cooking... (notices   
Shinji) Oh look, it's Shinji the "Dreamer"...  
  
Shinji: Up yours Asuka.  
  
Asuka and Misato look at each other.  
  
Misato: Did you just retaliate?...  
  
Asuka: Maybe there's hope for you yet...  
  
Shinji: I'm going to bed.  
  
He leaves the room almost as quietly as he entered. Asuka and Misato both have sweatdrops.  
  
Asuka: What's eating him?  
  
Misato: Only Shinji knows.  
  
After that they kept on fighting over who would do the cooking. Shinji was just lying in bed  
listening to his tape player, and hoping he wouldn't have anymore of those dreams...  
  
---  
  
The next morning, Shinji reluctantly got out of bed and started to get dressed. He ate a   
quick breakfast before anyone else was awake, and he then left with time to spare.  
  
He walked to one of the remaining parks (one not blown up by Angels or Evangelions), and   
he sat on a bench looking at the trees and people passing by. Nothing unusual happened, but  
it did give him a time to reflect on his thoughts...  
  
Shinji: (thinking to himself) What could be in that thing? Will that suit keep in one piece  
while I'm in there? I guess there's only one way to find out...  
  
With that, he got up and left for Nerv HQ.  
  
---  
  
When he arrived, he went staight into his father's office. He was told what was expected of  
him, and was to report down in the lower level where EVA 01 was moved for the opperation.   
  
---  
  
In the lower level EVA 01 was in a separate chamber close to the carven itself, since it   
could not fit inside. Shinji quietly put on the environmental suit, and hoped it wouldn't   
interfere too much with his sync ration (which would have to be extremely high).  
  
Shinji: (to himself) There's no turning back now. I can't run from this. If I do those   
dreams... it's the only way to be sure.  
  
Fuyutski: (over the intercom) We're ready to begin Shinji.   
  
Shinji: I'm as ready as I'll ever be, so what is it exactly that you want me to do?  
  
Fuyutski: We want you to concentrate on using the S2 organ in Unit 01 to "will" the ship  
to open...  
  
Shinji: Do you think that can work?  
  
Fuyutski: We're not sure...  
  
---  
  
Shinji was then placed inside his entry plug and placed in Unit 01. The plug however, seemed  
to be different somehow...  
  
Shinji: Is it me or is this a modified entry plug?   
  
Gendo: Correct. It's a new prototype which is designed so that when Unit 01 opens the ship,   
you'll still be linked to it. That's also why your suit is so bulky. Don't fail me   
Shinji. Bring back any object or information that you think is useful.  
  
Shinji: (to himself) And I thought it was for protection... So, it's just a long range entry  
plug. Maybe if Unit 01 can will it to open, it can will it to not harm me...  
  
With that Shinji began to concentrate. Through trial and error, he got the S2 organ to   
respond to his thoughts. With that he proceded to open the ship...  
  
Tech: Sir the ship... It's... opening...  
  
Gendo: He did it. Good work Shinji. Now eject the plug, but don't severe any of the nerve  
connections, if he doesn't return, the information will be lost.  
  
Shinji: (to himself) The information? Some father...  
  
---  
  
Elsewhere, outside the geofront, a man in a white suit with a mysterious brooch seems to   
notice something...  
  
Man: So they finally found it for us...  
  
---  
  
Back at the cavern...  
  
Shinji was taken out of Unit 01, and he was led to the ship's opening that he continuously  
kept consentrating on just in case it happened to close...  
  
Shinji: Well this is it...  
  
He then proceded into the opening to look into the interior of the ship. When he was   
distracted by the amazing interior, the opening closed, and the "room" began to fill with a  
kind of liquid...  
  
---  
  
Tech: Sir, the opening closed! All contact with the pilot has been lost!  
  
Fuyutski: Are the nerve connections still entact?!  
  
Tech: Yes sir, all nerve connections are operational...  
  
Gendo: It's all up to Shinji now...  
  
All was silent in the mobile command center. All they could do was wait...  
  
---  
  
Shinji however, was not so silent. You could say he was on the verge of an extreme panic  
attack.  
  
Shinji: Oh my God!... It closed... It can't close... I'll be...  
  
With that he began to take in his surroundings with the look of a cornered animal.  
  
Shinji: What the?... this liquid isn't doing anything as far as I can see... I wonder if my  
connections are still up...  
  
With that he concentrated on his right arm, and he felt the EVA do the same. With something  
to fall back on, he began to calm down. But only for a little while...  
  
Shinji: Where should I go anyway... (looks around) There's no doors.   
  
Every wall seemed to be made of fleshy tissue, and seemed to pulse slightly enough to appear  
alive in a way...  
  
---  
  
Then he remembered how he got into the ship in the first place...  
  
Shinji: Maybe if I concentrate...  
  
He tried, and several "doors" (more like fleshy flower petals) opened in random directions  
(some even on the ceiling and floors).  
  
Shinji: I see, there are no real doors, it just opens where you want to if you concentrate...  
  
His suit made it too hard to swim through the liquid, so all he could do was to pick a door  
level to about where he was. So he concentrated even harder this time in the direction he   
wanted to go, and sure enough, a "door" opened.  
  
Shinji: No turning back now...  
  
He then proceded to go through the opening...  
  
---  
  
He went through several rooms that looked very similar to the first, in that they were empty  
spaces with fleshy walls.  
  
After he began to gather his bearings, he went to what he thought was the middle of the ship.  
  
Inside was a room not unlike the first, but it had one (or two if you like it that way)   
difference. In the center of the room were a pair of fleshy mounds with metallic spheres  
(very similar to his dreams I might add) with one on the ceiling and one on the ground.  
  
Shinji: I wonder if this was the bridge of the ship...  
  
Although the room seemed to pulsate with an energy all its own, nothing "out of the ordinay"  
happened (if you call a living ship ordinary).  
  
So Shinji kept going through various rooms in hope of finding something useful...  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, at the mobile command center...  
  
Gendo: So that's how it remained intact...  
  
Fuyutski: Yes sir, there appears to a magma resevoir under the geofront that it is sustaining  
itself from.  
  
Tech: What do you mean sustaining itself? Are you saying this thing is or was alive?  
  
Gendo: It's probably the oldest living thing on Earth...  
  
---  
  
While all this planning is going on the mysterious man seems to be planning something of his  
own...  
  
Man: So all thirteen of us have gathered. The time has come to seek our inheritance. We will  
now send "Team Five" to Nerv Headquarters.  
  
An older man with white hair and a large gem in his forehead speaks up...  
  
Old Man: Sir is it really necessary to send "Team Five"?  
  
Another man spoke up.  
  
Other man: Balcus, it may only be a bunch of humans, but don't forget that they possess   
those Evangelions.  
  
Balcus: Guyo, I know that they have the Evangelions, but an ordinary squad whould have   
sufficed. They can't use the Evangelions in that type of close combat without them  
destroying the base.  
  
Guyo: You heard his orders, although your point is valid, we can not waste any time or, for  
that matter, any effort. If we're discovered, we could hold our own for a while, but   
the Evangelions would eventually win. Unless one of us got a hold of a unit...  
  
All was silent after that.  
  
Man: Then that person would really be a "god," but we should not let that much power be   
for naught until the time is right.  
  
Guyo: Yes lord...  
  
Balcus: As you wish...  
  
All others: As commanded lord Alkenfel.  
  
Alkenfel: Besides, I should be the benificiary, seening as how you are all my creations.  
  
All the others bow their heads, while Guyo tries to hide his contempt.  
  
---  
  
As the meeting comes to an end they are informed that the infamous "Team Five" are now in   
position to begin the attack...  
  
---  
  
End of Part Two  
  
*Evangelion: Man's True purpose*  
  
"Into the Void"  
  
---  
  
I hope you found this at least semi-interesting. As always you can send comments over to   
"zx-tole@geocities.com" any comments or suggestions are welcome. Part Three will be out soon,   
so try to be patient. 


	3. Team Five Strikes

This is the third part in my fanfiction series. If you haven't read the first ones, you   
won't have a clue what the hell is going on. I suggest you read them (of course I wrote   
them, so my opinion is just another plug...).This is a crossover between "Guyver" and   
"Evangelion."  
  
Any/All the usual disclaimers apply. I do not own or claim to own any characters in this  
fanfiction series. They belong to their respective owners/creators. No animals were harmed  
in the making of this fanfiction. This is fanfiction, it is only fanfiction. *Beeeeep...*  
If this were a copyrighted story, I'd actually be making money from this. This has been a   
test from the National Fanfiction Organization.   
  
This has been a prodution of "zx-tole@geocities.com" 9/9/99 If ya like it you can send email or   
whatever...  
  
So now onto the story...  
  
===========================================================================================  
  
* "Evangelion: Man's True Purpose" *  
  
Part three "Team Five Strikes"  
  
===========================================================================================  
  
On the outskirts of Tokyo 3, the Infamous "Team Five" awaits for the order to begin the   
operation...  
  
A man with short black hair and in a skin tight body suit spoke up.  
  
Man: ZX-Tole, how long do you think they want us to wait?  
  
"ZX-Tole" another man with dark hair (although slightly taller) in a body suit spoke up.  
(that's pronouced "Zek Tole" if you're wondering)  
  
ZX-Tole: That's enough Zancrus. We can't be too sudden when making our move. If they find   
us before our plan can be put into action, then this whole mission will be in   
vain... (to himself) and we don't want to come back empty handed...  
  
A large dark skinned man spoke next.  
  
Big Man: We could be found if we wait too long...  
  
He was then followed by a bald man.  
  
Baldy: Derzerb, you worry too much, if we can get our hands on a unit the commanders will  
probably promote us. Or at least consider a few modications...  
  
ZX-Tole: (interupting) Elegen you talk too much.  
  
All others nod their heads. Elegen turns a little red.  
  
Elegen: And Gaster is always too quiet...  
  
Another man in a body suit with long hair just shakes his head.  
  
---  
  
Shinji on the other hand, was still wandering around inside the alien craft trying to find  
something his father might be interested in or would at least begin to explain his dreams.  
  
Shinji: This room's the same, just like most of the others. Except for the "bridge" or   
whatever it is... Maybe if I went down a level... There's got to be a way back up or  
out...  
  
This time the room was different, but only by a little. In the center of the fairly plain  
room was a pedestal with three seperate containers with only one still occupied. In it he   
found...  
  
Shinji: It's one of those disks...  
  
He gradually made his way over to it, and after he gathered enough courage, he picked it up   
and proceded to try other rooms. However, he completely ignored the oblong black object in   
the center of the pedestal...  
  
---  
  
After making a few rounds, Shinji was unable to find anything else besides the disk with the   
sphere in it. So, he proceded in finding his way back outside.  
  
Later, after stumbling around in circles for about 30 minutes, Shinji made his way out to   
a very relieved crew (who else would pilot Unit 01?).  
  
---  
  
A few hours later, "Team Five" received the orders from commander Guyo and Docter Balcus,   
and proceded with the opperation.  
  
They stealthily made their way to the main gates of Nerv Headquarters and proceded to sneak  
up on the guards (who were too used to looking for big angels anyway) to break their necks.  
Why they had no guns or knives was beyond most...  
  
They made their way through the general access hallways until they came to the rail system.  
Where they proceded to successfully confiscate one of the rail cars.  
  
---  
  
By now however, their deeds have given a little attention...  
  
Tech: There seems to be a five or more manned infiltration team breaking through our primary  
personnel blocks Major.  
  
Misato: Has there been a confirmed visual?  
  
Tech: No Major, all contact was broken before they proceded any further. Our men didn't have   
the time to react.  
  
Misato: They seem to be pretty good... Block off all incoming railways and secure the docking  
areas 361 through 420. those are the most probable areas of contact with the stolen  
rail car. Put all personnel on Yellow Alert. Have the defense forces go to blocks 30  
through 52.   
  
Tech: Yes Major Katsuragi.  
  
All of a sudden, sirens started blaring, and security doors were shut and locked. Armed   
personnel moved into the commanded areas and awaited further orders (or an attack). Although,  
they were not used to infiltrators, and they were mostly outfitted for minor terrorist   
attacks.  
  
They never stood a chance...  
  
---  
  
Even though they were prepared enough to take out a large group of terrorists, they never  
knew what was coming.  
  
Zancrus: So now we get to have a little fun...  
  
With that he and the others began their transformation processes.  
  
---  
  
A blurry green/white scalely creatuter with two sets of two short tendrils coming out of its   
temples proceded to hack through the stunned personnel with its blade hands with surprizing  
speed and ease.   
  
Zancrus: This is just too easy...  
  
Another extra bites the dust.   
  
A massive grey creature with a rhino like horn extending out of its forehead speaks back  
between releasing flames through its mouth.  
  
Derzerb: Don't fool around too much Zancrus. We're here for a purpose.   
  
Bullets bounce harmlessly off his tough hide, and he procedes to turn two armed guards to a   
pile of ash while their guns melt and bubble...  
  
A dark purple creature with a long serpentine neck and a set of four whip-like tenticles can  
be seen giving a couple of guards the shock of their lives...  
  
Elegen: So how do you like Elegen's 2 million volts of electric power? (the sizziling of the   
guards is all he hears) I'll take that for a "it's nice and toasty."  
  
Another purple montrositiy is spraying liquid explosives though the openings on its arms,  
while at the same time is releasing missles (similarly shaped like the alien ship, but only  
by coincidence) through its bulky enlarged shoulders.  
  
Gaster: Elegen you still talk too much. Stop playing around and let's get through to our goal.  
  
A few guards and running techs are blown to bits in the explosions.  
  
Another monster (which can only be ZX-Tole) looks like a giant beetle with a pair of antler   
like antenea sticking out of its head. It is blasing away people left and right with its   
head beam and blasters located under its forearm and upper thigh plates.  
  
ZX-Tole: Fall in behind me. we'll take the the route through the emergency access tunnels.  
  
He then procedes to blast through both guard and wall alike.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, Misato has made it to the main control room where everyone is waiting with grim  
looks on their faces.  
  
Misato: What's the status of the targets?   
  
Hyuuga: We can't stop them.  
  
Misato: What do you mean "can't stop?"  
  
Aobe: Look at the screen for yourself.  
  
She then looks at the different screens to find the monstrosities blasting their way   
through every defense that they put up. The body count begins to rival Nerv's spending  
(well maybe not exactly that high, since they probably spend more money than everyone on  
the planet's worth, well you know Gendo and his porno...).  
  
Misato: What the hell?! What are they?  
  
Maya: We honestly don't know Major...  
  
---  
  
After Gendo and Fuyutski hear about the news, however, Shinji and his "disk" are all but  
forgotten.   
  
Fuyutski: Do you think it's Seele?  
  
Gendo: No, this is an outside force. These were made by some organization with a good   
background in bio-technology. This seems to be some methods we've yet to see...  
  
Fuyutski: Then who do you think sent them...  
  
Gendo: I don't know. But, they're heading straight for here.  
  
---  
  
The techs were still celebrating over Shinji's return. Although Shinji was already forgotten  
by the bunch of scientists who just wanted to throw a party. Streamers and wine bottles   
seemed to be everywhere.  
  
Shinji: It reminds me of home...  
  
With that, he went to the area where Unit 01 was being housed with his "disk" in tow.  
  
Shinji: I wonder if there's anything I missed... (when he can't seem to remember anything)  
I guess it's just another boring empty ship after its own fashion.   
  
When he got to Unit 01's cage, he waited paitiently for the techs to stop partying and get   
out of his suit (since he was basically stuck in it).  
  
---  
  
Back at the tech party one of the scientists spills a whole can of Misato's trademark beer  
onto the instrument panel controling the nerv links. Nothing dangerous, but enough to short  
circuit it for a second.  
  
---  
  
Shinji yelped in surprise as he was shocked by the plug suit, and he ended up throwing the   
disk at Unit 01's head (which was where the dock he was standing on was closest to).  
  
*klang*  
  
Shinji: Oh no... I didn't...   
  
The sphere began to glow after coming into contact into Unit 01's head, and it began to   
separte and attach itself to the EVA.  
  
Shinji: Oh f*ck... now I've done it...  
  
The EVA began to spasm as much as was allowed through the restraints. It even broke a few of  
them. Shinji couldn't watch. the pulasting mass kept growing and started to cover the surface  
of Unit 01.  
  
He ran as fast as he could, trying to get away from the pain the EVA felt, but the suit   
couldn't be disengaged except by one of the scientists at the party.  
  
---  
  
Commander Ikari and Fuyutski were trying to find out what direction "Team Five" was going  
to attack from. That was until more sirens went off, and a picture of Unit 01 (now encased  
in a mass of slithering tendrils) was shown.  
  
Fuyutski: Good God... What the hell is happening with the EVA?  
  
Gendo: (looks at the surveilance tapes and sees Shinji thrown the "disk") I think I need to   
have another talk with Shinji...  
  
Fuyutski: Sir. The EVA is not accepting any of my commands! It's out of control!  
  
---  
  
Just as that was said, EVA 01 broke free of the last restraints and proceded to thrash   
around in pain as the substance covering it began to take on a more definite shape.  
  
Fuyutski: Armor? (remembers the other attackers) Where are the others now?  
  
A screen comes up and shows them adjacent to the room where Unit 01 is being held (for the   
moment)  
  
Gendo: Maybe our problems can fix themselves...  
  
Fuyutski: One can only hope...  
  
---  
  
Shinji's problem on the other hand...  
  
He rolled around on the groung screaming and grabbing his head. All the drunken techs just  
thought he was drunk too and didn't pay any attention.  
  
Then he was silent. He drifted off into unconsiousness, and the EVA was free to do as it   
wished.  
  
---  
  
The EVA also, drifted into an unconsious state. All control was now in the possesion of the   
unit. The EVA got up from the ground and stood up. It stood there motionless encased in   
dark red armor until Team Five blasted its way into the room.  
  
Zancrus: (staring at the gigantic monstrosity) We're in deep now...  
  
ZX-Tole: Regroup! Spread formation!  
  
They all split up and proceded to attack the EVA from seperate directions. Zancrus was the   
first to land an attack with its bladed hands (which work exactly like a prog knife I might   
add), but the difference in size made it little more than a scratch.  
  
The EVA then quickly stomped on Zancrus.   
  
Elegen: We're really out gunned...  
  
Derzerb: We have to complete the mission...  
  
He then ran in to attack while the EVA tried to stomp him just like Thancrus. However he   
managed to keep the foot from crushing him.   
  
Derzerb: Gaster, ZX-Tole! Quickly fire! I can't hold it for long... *grunt*  
  
Gaster launched all of his liquid missles, and ZX-Tole concentrated all of his different   
blasters on the EVA.  
  
The EVA fell back with a scream, but little damage (no AT Field since it was unconsious if  
you're wondering).   
  
Now it was really mad...  
  
ZX-Tole: (yelling) Fall back! We can't take it! Regroup outside!  
  
All ran outside except for ZX-Tole...  
  
---  
  
Back at the mobile command center...  
  
Gendo: Why is he staying?  
  
Fuyutski: What could he possibly do?   
  
---  
  
ZX-Tole's back carapace opened to reveal a pair of wings. The temperature in the room began  
to drop as he started gathering energy. Energy from the air and power outputs (like cords   
and other various stuff) from the docking area began to gather at the center of his body.  
  
  
ZX-Tole: Suck on this...  
  
A great stream of energy burst through the center area of his body, which blew off Unit 01's   
left leg. The EVA fell back due to the recoil and the fact it was now missing a leg.  
  
Now it was Unit 01's turn...  
  
---  
  
Again back at the command center...  
  
Fuyutski: Did you see that!? It has to be as least as powerful as a positron stream at full  
power!  
  
Gendo: It looks like it used up its power though... Is Unit 01 still not responding?  
  
Fuyutski: No Sir, but the left leg seems to be healing itself.  
  
Gendo: How fast?  
  
Fuyutski: It would probably take a few hours at this rate. Unless the EVA itself starts to   
assist the process.   
  
Gendo: You mean the EVA's not generating any of the power?   
  
Fuyutski: Well, technically it is, but it isn't consiously doing so. Whatever that armor is  
it's doing it all on its own...  
  
---  
  
ZX-Tole: Still not dead I see... I guess it's time for a strategic retreat.  
  
With that he began running, although more of a scared shitless kind of run than a strategic  
retreat.  
  
The EVA sat up and a beam of energy shot out of its head. However, it completely missed the   
running ZX-Tole and peirced a few reinforced walls before obliterating Elegen.  
  
Gaster: He should have been paying attention instead of talking.  
  
---  
  
The berzerk EVA later fell back into reserved mode, and its leg continued to heal.  
  
Gendo: How do you suppose we get that armor off?  
  
Fuyutski: Since its probably from the ship, maybe we can get Shinji to "will" it off like  
he did with the ship.  
  
Gendo: Where is Shinji anyway?  
  
The search through a couple of surveilance monitors before coming on the party (which has   
reached its limit with everyone lying on top of each other drunk), and spot Shinji in his  
bulky plug suit fairly easily. Although, he seems out cold like the rest of them.  
  
Gendo: There goes that plan...  
  
---  
  
End of Part three  
  
"Evangelion: Man's True Purpose"  
  
"Team Five Strikes"  
  
---  
  
I just can't seem to stop writing fanfiction, maybe its a disorder or something. I've done  
at least two this week, and will try to do more by the end of next week. Oh well, I hope  
ya liked it (you obviously were interested enough if you read the first two before this one).  
So, until next time, keep reading fanfiction. It's full of mind numbing goodness (and don't   
forget to forward all your questions and comments to me at "zx-tole@geocities.com"). 


	4. Silence Before the Storm

This is the fourth part of my "Evangelion" and "Guyver" crossover fanfiction series. I  
guess you were at least remotely interested enough with the last three to read this one.  
I hope ya like it, and you can email me at "zx-tole@geocities.com"   
  
The usual exclaimers still apply. I do not own or claim to own any of these characters   
(except for the idea for an EVA getting a guyver unit and what it would look like), and  
they belong to their respective creators and owners. This fanfiction has been edited for  
content (I made sure to put in some juicy parts... no not lemon you sicko), it has been  
formatted to fit your screen. There are some spoilers too. So don't read it if you don't   
want the real series ruined. And I'd like to apologize for the script formation. It's   
just easier to write that way.  
  
So, now let the fanfiction begin...   
  
========================================================================================  
  
* "Evangelion: Man's True Purpose" *  
  
Part Four: "Silence Before the Storm"  
  
========================================================================================  
  
Shinji was lying there unconsious while the druken techs slowly got up from lying on the   
floor, and proceded to make quite the speed bump as the drunks went and formed lines at   
the only bathroom in the room.  
  
The odor that was building couldn't be blocked by the enhanced plug suits air filtration  
system...  
  
Shinji: (waking up) *snore... snore... sniff... Ugh! cough... cough* What the hell is   
that?! It smells worse than when the purification system in the LCL broke   
down!  
  
Sees the drunken techs puking all over each other...  
  
Shinji: Hey! can any of you get this suit off?  
  
Tech 1: *barf!* ugh... (falls over unconsious)  
  
Tech 2: (looks at Shinji's bulky plugsuit) Hey fellaz... itz Finji... *hiccup* Havin yuzself  
a gud tim too hmmm?  
  
Shinji: What's the use...   
  
He gets up slowly and walks away ignoring the pain from all the times the techs tripped over  
him.  
  
Shinji: Maybe father can help...  
  
---  
  
After a few minutes of stumbling around, Shinji ends up in the mobile command center.   
  
Shinji: Father?   
  
Gendo: So you're finally awake Shinji... It's about time. We've tried everything we could   
think of to get that mess off of Unit 01, but... every time... You're going to get   
this out of your paycheck.  
  
Shinji: (to himself) What paycheck? That money grubbing old geezer lets practically all of   
us starve while he keeps the money to himself. At least the rooms are free. Still  
if I don't get a raise that's at least minimum wage...  
  
Fuyutski: Are you listening Shinji?  
  
Shinji: (turns red) ummm... yeah... So, what is it you want me to do?  
  
Gendo: I assure you it's quite simple. All we need for you to do is to "will" the armor off   
of Unit 01, just like with the ship. You are still connected to it aren't you.  
  
Shinji: (remembers the pain the EVA felt) Yes... even though I wish I wasn't...  
  
Gendo: Then let us procede...  
  
---  
  
They were all gathered in the hanger shortly afterward (including the drunken techs who   
Gendo forced a complete blood transfusion on to make them sober). The now sober techs   
began working with a vengance to make sure the nerve connections were still opperational.  
  
Gendo: Are you ready Shinji?  
  
Shinji: As ready as for another angel attack (mumbles) which is not very...  
  
Fuyutski: Then let us procede. On your command Commander.  
  
Gendo: Begin the procedure.  
  
---  
  
Shinji concentrated as hard as he could, but it just kept slipping just beyond his grasp.  
  
Shinji: I can't seem to do it...  
  
Gendo: I'll cut off all your funds and impound your tape player...  
  
Shinji: (in a teenage anguish kind of way) NOOOOOOOOO!!! Not my tape player!  
  
Meanwhile, his emotions are still being transmitted to the unconsious EVA via the plug   
suit. The EVA suddenly comes into consiousness and the armor is retracted. Leaving it   
just your average purple giant human robot thingy.  
  
Fuyutski: That always worked with Yui and your credit cards didn't it Commander.  
  
Gendo: What better way to get through to the EVA.  
  
---  
  
Team Five (now technically "Team Three"), on the other hand, has its hands full with its   
irrate commanders...  
  
Guyo: So, you've failed us...  
  
ZX-Tole: It's not what y-you think commander... We did the best that we could, but their  
Evangelion is now in possesion of a unit...  
  
Guyo: I know, Now there is only one way of even getting those artifacts...  
  
Balcus: Are you saying the "Supreme Lords" should mass in one final attack?  
  
Guyo: It seems like there's no other choice... We have to report to Alkenfel...  
  
With that they left the remenants of Team Five to go recover in the processing tanks.  
  
Balcus: (to himself) ZX-Tole has promise... Maybe a few modifications are in order... I'll   
see to it personally...  
  
---  
  
Later Guyo and Balcus met with the other "Supreme Lords" to discuss their plans. Alkenfel  
was not at all pleased.   
  
Alkenfel: So are you saying that we attack Nerv HQ by ourselves? We the heads of the   
Chronos Corporation are to put our own lives at stake for this? Even if it does   
work, what do you propose we should do to handle the problem?  
  
Guyo: There's got to be a way to remove the armor permanently. Maybe there's a device inside  
the relic...  
  
Alkenfel: We can only hope it still is...  
  
Balcus: You know of a way my lord?  
  
With that Alkenfel began to lay out his own plan. It still included all twelve of them, but  
it would not be a full on attack if it could be avoided.   
  
Alkenfel: All of you will try to kill any of the "children" if at all possible, but at least  
provide a distaction so I can enter the ship.  
  
Guyo: How do you plan to do that Lord Alkenfel?  
  
Alkenfel: Don't forget what I am Guyo. I'm as above you as you are above those Team Five   
weaklings... Let's just hope they're not piloting Unit 01 consiously, those AT   
fields could put a damper on our plans...  
  
With that plans were drawn out, and a time was set. They would attack two days hence during  
the evening.  
  
---  
  
After the meeting, Balcus was attending to the remenants of Team Five.  
  
Balcus: (to himself) Team Five could use a few modifications. Especially seeing as how they  
performed during that last mission. Derzerb for instance, could use a few muscle   
enhancements as well as some improved armor. Gaster would be more effective with   
more firepower. ZX-Tole on the other hand, is almost perfect, more power and defense  
will benifit him nicely...  
  
He then began the modification process to recreate a meaner and leaner Team Five. He also   
arranged for replacements for Zancrus and Elegen (after all they are "Team Five" it just   
doesn't sound right as "Team Three" does it?). The lost unit named Aptom seemed a promising   
addtion to the candidate list, and a model from the Enzyme series would do perfectly with a   
little modification...  
  
---  
  
Team Five would be complete in a day, and They would also join in the attack under the   
guidance of Doctor Balcus. Guyo would be in charge of a normal Enzyme unit (mark II if   
you're wondering), and they rest would have squads made of all the leftover elite troops.  
The normal squads would begin an attack on the outside to draw attention away from the   
infiltration force.   
  
The "Supreme Lords" would attack in much the same way as team five was, and was to do   
whatever was in their power to stop the activations of the Evangelions. Search and destroy  
teams would take out the various command posts, while the Alkenfel and the others would   
complete their other tasks.  
  
After that, all would be set for the "Instrumentality" that Chronos had in plan...  
  
---  
  
Inside Nerv HQ, reconstruction (a pretty common thing I might add) was being done to the   
areas where Team Five blasted their way through the base. Also, new personel were hired   
to replace those killed in the Team Five attack.  
  
The three active children were just returning from another sync test, and they were all   
heading toward their locker rooms. Shinji though, just couldn't seem to get the relic  
incident out of his head.  
  
Shinji: (to himself) If Asuka finds out how I screwed up, I'll never hear the end of it.   
Sometimes I wonder where she gets all that from...  
  
After getting dressed, he headed on home to hopefully a non-Misato cooked dinner.  
  
---  
  
His luck didn't hold out once he got there though...  
  
Misato: Hey Shinji, I was just about to make dinner.  
  
Shinji: Ahhh... No, you don't have to. I'll gladly make dinner.  
  
Misato: If you insist. (grabs a few beers and sits on the couch) You can be pretty sweet   
sometimes.  
  
Shinji: (to himself) That was close...  
  
Asuka came home a little later than Shinji, and the three of them then had a relaxing meal  
(well at least as relaxing as it normally is).  
  
---  
  
After dinner, they all sat around the television watching reruns of Bakeretsu Hunters, with  
Asuka teasing Shinji about how shy he is.  
  
Later, they all went to bed since there were early sync tests tommorow.  
  
Shinji's dreams however were far from pleasant again...  
  
---  
  
The dream he had was almost exactly the same, except for the ending point. Instead of the   
mysterious form with the oblong object, he got a more definite shape this time. It was   
similar in size to a man, except it had a series of crystals in patterns imbedded in its   
body. The oblong black object was split into three pieces at the end with a sphere of   
similar make as the armor he saw on the experimental human. The armor retracted when the   
object was activated, and the experiment was "disposed of."  
  
Next, he saw the ships departing leaving the black sphere, and a couple of derelict ships.  
The remenants of the human race were left behind along with the tranforming humans. The   
years passed before his eyes, and the black sphere was buried, and man evolved its own   
culture.  
  
The tranforming humans mingled in with rest of human kind, and the remenants of their   
blood line were what was accounted for things like werewolves and bigfoot. Some even held  
high political offices in the times to come.  
  
Later, he saw men recovering varous objects of the alien culture, and putting them to use  
by creating more mutants. An organization was set up, and they continued to make their own  
addaptions of the ancient methods.  
  
He then saw a group of twelve men sitting at a conference table, and it looked like plans  
were being drawn out...  
  
---  
  
But before his dream could be finished...  
  
Asuka: Shinji!  
  
Shinji: Huh?... Five more minutes...   
  
Asuka kicks him while he's lying on the floor.  
  
Shinji: (wide awake now) Ouch! What you do that for? I'm just trying to sleep...  
  
Asuka: Come on stupid! We're going to be late for our sync tests!  
  
Shinji: (to himself) Why did they have to have one at seven o'clock in the morning...  
  
---  
  
The sync tests went by with little change in any of the childrens' ratios, and they all  
went back to their locker rooms to get ready for school.   
  
Shinji: (to himself) I really hate these stupid tests... They never report anything but the   
bad news anyway...  
  
---  
  
After they all got to school (fashionably late I might add), they all took their seats, and   
just waited for the teacher to end his droning lectures about Second Impact. Although, most  
of the students just talked anyway...  
  
Toji: Where'd you go today Shinji?  
  
Shinji: I had some early sync tests, nothing special.  
  
Kensuke: I'd gladly put up with early tests if it meant getting to be an EVA pilot... (as he   
started to get all "starry eyed")  
  
Toji: (to himself) They're just afraid what you'd do if you go in one of those things you   
battle crazy maniac.  
  
Kensuke: Did you say something Toji?  
  
Toji: No, just thinking...  
  
Meanwhile, the "Three Stooges" weren't the only ones talking...  
  
Asuka: What could those numb skulls be talking about?..  
  
Hikari: Who cares anyway, (to herself) just as long as I can look at Toji...  
  
Asuka: Do you think they ever talk about anything important anyway?  
  
Hikari: Who knows...  
  
  
Little did they know that the next day would be when all hell breaks loose.  
  
---  
  
The rest of the day went on like a normal day (well at least as normal as a day in Tokyo-3   
can be, and everyone had a good nights sleep.  
  
---  
  
All except the members of the Chronos Corportation. They all had to stay up pretty late, and   
finish their plan. After going through a couple barrels of coffe, the plan was drawn out.   
Balcus was putting the final touches on Aptom, and the Enzyme Mk. III was still being processed.  
  
Balcus: At least we get to sleep in tomorrow...  
  
He was adjusting Aptoms all-around transformation ablilty so that he could transform into   
specific zoanoids if he was injected with a cell from that type. He also put in the ability  
to use composite forms for even more effective battle power...  
  
---  
  
End of Part Four  
  
"Evangelion: Man's True Purpose"  
  
'Silence Before the Storm'  
  
---  
  
Sorry about the wait on this part, but I experimented with other fanfics, and I forgot about it.  
You can still email me at "zx-tole@geocities.com" with any questions or comments. 


	5. Confrontation of Power

This is part five of my continuing Evangelion and Guyver crossover. This time, I intend  
to make it more dramatic. I'm not sure how good it'll come out though. It's sometimes  
difficult to transfer ideas from your head into words.  
  
All typical disclaimers apply (like in all my other fanfiction). I do not own or claim   
to own any of the characters. They belong to their respective creators/owners, and I am   
not trying to make money off of this. Characters may appear closer than they really are.   
  
Anyway, here it is, so enjoy...  
  
========================================================================================  
  
"Evangelion: Man's True Purpose"  
  
Part Five: Confrontation of Power  
  
========================================================================================  
  
Shinji couldn't sleep during the night, he kept having the same dream play over and over  
in his head. No matter how many times that he saw it, he still couldn't get a clear image   
of the creature with the "remover."   
  
Relentlessly, the dreams plauged him through out the night. He had no idea what they meant,  
or why he kept having them for that matter. The only thing that he could piece together  
was that they might be coming from the "relic" itself.  
  
But how could a million year old derelict ship affect his dreams...  
  
---  
  
Shinji woke up a little late the next morning, and luckily, Asuka had gotten breakfast   
started before Misato had even got up.  
  
Asuka: You owe me for this Shinji. You can take my turn tomorrow.  
  
Shinji: I hate how Misato cheats with the chore list... She sleeps in everyday, while we  
do all the work.  
  
Asuka: I'm not as good a cook as you Shinji, but it'll be better than anything Misato   
would make up. With cooking skills like yours, you'll probably make someone a   
good wife... (snikers)  
  
Shinji: (mumbles) Who asked you anyway...  
  
The two of them finished their breakfast while Misato was getting ready for another double  
shift at work, and left for school.  
  
Shinji: There's just something not right about today... I'm not sure but...  
  
Asuka: That's one thing I'll never get used to in this city. You never know what's going to   
attack next.  
  
They met up with their seperate friends and split up to walk the rest of the way to school.   
For some reason, everyone felt the depression in the air, and nobody knew of a possible  
cause for it.  
  
---  
  
Even the teacher seemed depressed during his usual droning lectures (which were even worse  
now), and he had most of the students out earlier than usual. Speaking of usual, Rei Ayanami  
was absent again for unknown reasons.  
  
Shinji couldn't clear his mind of the recurring dreams that kept him up at night, and if he   
didn't tell somebody, he didn't know what would happen to his sanity.  
  
Shinji: (to himself) I don't think that I can tell Toji or Kensuke, they just wouldn't   
believe me. Asuka would probably laugh, and Rei just wouldn't care. I don't know  
about Misato or Dr. Akagi. I can't tell my father because he'd have me disected or  
something. Just who can I tell?..  
  
The rest of the day droned on for a while longer when the evacuation sirens started blaring.  
Everyone was evacuated into shelters, and Shinji and Asuka left for the geofront.  
  
Shinji: I knew something wasn't right...  
  
---  
  
Shinji and Asuka arrived at the geofront about ten minutes later. They were briefed about  
the situation by Misato.  
  
Misato: Apparently, there seems to be a small army stationed outside of the Tokyo-3   
perimeter, and we've already lost one of the observation areas in the Northern  
district. It seems to be the same people that we dealt with during the infiltration   
incident that we had a while ago.   
  
Asuka: How many do you think that there are?  
  
Misato: We're estimating at least 10,000, all of which probably transform like the ones   
from the other incident.  
  
Shinji: How well are the other observation areas holding out?  
  
Misato: At the current rate, it's only a matter of time until we're without any outside help.  
  
Asuka: So their final goal is the geofront right? Why don't we take the fight to them?  
  
Misato: Unfortunately, We can't tell their exact positions without all observation areas   
being linked, and we don't want to fall for a trap only to leave the geofront   
undefended.  
  
Shinji: Why is this happening... What do they want?  
  
Gendo: (from the background) They want the "relic."   
  
Misato: Excuse me sir, but what is the "relic?"  
  
Gendo: I think its about time that I've shown you all what we've found. There's no time   
for petty differences.  
  
---  
  
The entire tech team was gathered down in the excavation part of the geofront. They all   
stood in awe of the still partially functional ship part-way buried in front of them.  
  
Gendo: This is why we've been keeping people out of this area, including yourself Dr. Akagi.  
  
Ritsuko: Who would have thought that something like this would still be in the geofront...  
  
Asuka: So this has been where you kept going off to after school Shinji.  
  
Shinji: (to himself) I wish that I could have stayed home sometimes though...  
  
Maya: Commander, do you know why they want it?  
  
Gendo: They haven't informed us yet. Contact was cut shortly after their answer.  
  
Fuyutski: And we have no idea who they are, or what they're capable of. If there's about  
10,000 of those things out there that are the same strength as those last five...  
  
Gendo: We should start our preparations. Major, launch the EVAs in a defense pattern outside   
of the geofront. We'll see what happens from there.  
  
It only took a few minutes before everything was draw out. Everyone went to their respective   
positions, and the three children were told to wait for further instructions.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, inside of enemy lines...  
  
Alkanfel was already on his way toward the geofront, while Balcus and Guyo were to provide   
cover and to draw attention away from him. Balcus and Team Five (now with the new improved   
Aptom and the Enzyme Mark III) would be right behind Alkanfel, and Guyo was to use his   
squad of Enzyme Mark II's to take out the surrounding forces.  
  
All the other supreme lords were to bombard the geofront with the remaining elite troops,   
and the main force would rush in and take out everything. Needless to say, they also had   
some heavy artilery on their side as well, including a Black Market N2 Mine which would be  
used to destroy the majority of the armor plating that was over the geofront.  
  
Alkanfel: (to himself) "Lilith's Egg" I never thought that I would have to go back there  
again. Back to where we all were created...  
  
Balcus: Did you say something Lord Alkanfel?  
  
Alkanfel: You'll find out soon enough Balcus. It looks like our scenario has been accelerated.  
The time to become gods has come...   
  
---  
  
The Three EVAs were now in position, and awaiting further orders. So far, it was realitively  
quiet, until...  
  
Bio lasers of various strengths began bombarding the outer areas of Tokyo 3 from the north,  
east, and west, and the EVAs were sent in the three seperate directions. Shinji would go   
north, while Rei and Asuka would go east and west respectively.  
  
Shinji: (to himself) Why is this happening... What do they want with that ancient ship...  
  
---  
  
In the West Asuka was having her hands full with a small army of zoanoids being able to get   
around her AT Field, and succeeding in knocking her off her feet. She did a quick flip, and   
landed with her (the EVA's) back against a building.  
  
Asuka: There's just too many of them... You wouldn't think that they were that strong just by  
looking at them...  
  
With that she countinued her attack on the group using whatever means available.  
  
---  
  
The nearby observation building just blew up as a small group of Elite Zoanoids led by a man  
with short blond hair in battle armor were leaving it. A large red insectoid zoanoid was  
talking with him.  
  
Zoanoid: Lord Purg'stall, we've succesfully destroyed the western observation building. Are  
there any further orders sir?  
  
Purg'stall: We should aid the troops engaged with Unit 02. I'll assist in the counter-attack.  
Zerebuth, inform the rest of our squad.  
  
Zerebuth: Yes sir.  
  
---  
  
As for the remaining Supreme Lords, they all were taking care of various search and destroy  
missions that don't really matter with the story, and besides, they all have really weird   
names.  
  
---  
  
Rei's prediciment was slightly less dangerous that Asuka's was. The leading group had already  
gone to support the groups that were fighting Shinji and Asuka. However, a plane was looming  
on the horizon, and headed straight for the area above the geofront.  
  
---  
  
Back in the geofront, inside of the command room...  
  
Maya: Sir, an unidentified plane has entered our airspace from an easterly direction. It   
appears to be a high altitude bomber of some kind.  
  
Gendo: Can you put it onscreen?  
  
Maya: I'll try to sir, but with the majority of the outside observation areas already under  
enemy control or destroyed, it will be fairly difficult.  
  
Hyuga: An act of God would be handy about now...  
  
On the screen, a large silver plane similar in shape to the F-type EVA carriers appeared on  
the moniter.   
  
Fuyutski: Where did they get their hands on a prototype N2 bomber... The military doesn't   
even have those out yet...  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, Rei picked up the incoming ship on her monitor, and was contacted by the command  
center.  
  
Misato: Rei, that's a prototype N2 bomber. Its destination is probably over the center of the  
geofront. Fall back and reposition yourself at these coordinates (coordinates appear  
on the screen). When that plane arrives, use the positron rifle. If it deploys the   
N2 Mine before you destroy it, spread your AT field to maximum, and be prepared for   
anything that it might throw at you.  
  
Rei: (in a monotone) Roger.  
  
EVA 00' withdrew from its combat with the remenants of the zoanoid groups with guns blazing.  
She reached the position in two minutes, and waited for the plane to arrive.  
  
---  
  
The plane arrived after another three minutes had past, and Rei was preparing the   
counter-attack. She aimed her positron rifle at the plane and waited for the targeting   
system to align with the ship, when she picked up multiple objects entering her proximity.  
  
Rei: (monotone again) Sir, I've just detected an incoming strike force, what action should  
I take?  
  
Misato: (over the com) Ignore them. Your priority is the incoming aircraft.  
  
Rei: (monotone) Yes sir.  
  
The plane was almost in range when Unit 00' was blasted off of it's feet by bio lasers   
fired by a large group of the strike force. The positron rifle missfired into a nearby   
building, causing it to fall over and crush a fair number of zoanoids in the process.  
  
But it gave the plane long enough to get in range...  
  
The plane dropped it's cargo and proceeded to bank and go into a higher altitude. It would   
still be a few seconds before the N2 mine would hit...  
  
Misato: (over the com) Rei! Spread your AT Field now and brace for impact!   
  
Rei: Roger...  
  
Unit 00' got up from the ground and spread its AT Field causing a few nearby zoanoids to  
be thrown back unto others sizzling. The air around the EVA hummed with power as it waited   
for the N2 mine to reach it.  
  
Before the N2 mine reached the ground however, four sections split off of the the middle  
section...  
  
---  
  
Back at the command center...  
  
Fuyutski: Damn it! A multi-warhead! Those things haven't even been tested yet with the N2   
mines!  
  
Gendo: (to himself) I think Seele has something to do with this... (to Maya) Warn all personel  
to brace for impact.  
  
Maya: Yes sir. (over the intercom) All personel brace for impact. Repeat, all personel brace  
for impact...  
  
---  
  
The main section hit Unit 00' straight on causing the AT Field to start to give under the   
shockwave. The next four sections hit the surrounding area causing the outer aromor to   
melt and implode under the stress causing Unit 00 to fall into the geofront.  
  
Rei screamed as Unit 00' fell into the geofront and collided with the ground leaving a crater.  
As the smoke started to clear, Unit 00' was now burned beyond repair, but was intact enough   
for the pilot to still be alive as long as she was rescued quickly...  
  
---  
  
Shinji was under attack from Team Five (again), and he was holding his own with his pallet   
gun and a prog knife. He had already killed Gaster, Derzerb, and the Enzyme Mk. III, but   
Aptom and ZX-Tole were putting up quite a fight. Shinji had just noticed Rei's status on  
his moniter however...  
  
Shinji: Rei!!!  
  
While Shinji was distracted, ZX-Tole used the opening to knock Unit 01 off its feet using   
his improved bio lasers. Aptom had already used his oportunity to steal cells from Gaster,  
Derzerb, and the Enzyme Mk. III, and he was getting pretty sick and tired of Balcus'   
telepathy...  
  
Aptom: Hey ZX-Tole...  
  
ZX-Tole: What Aptom?! I'm busy here, you could help you know.  
  
Aptom: I'm leaving.  
  
ZX-Tole: What??  
  
Aptom: And I'm taking you with me...  
  
With that Aptom lunged at ZX-Tole and assimilated him while he was in shock. He then  
transformed into a multi form of ZX-Tole, Gaster, and the Enzyme Mk. III.   
  
Aptom: I'm sick of being treated as less than what I am just because I'm a "lost number."  
  
(note: a lost number is a zoanoid that cannot be reproduced, usually they are failures of   
what they were originally produced as)   
  
Aptom: I'm not someone's puppet...  
  
(note: Aptom has also lost the ability to be controled by a zoalord's telepathy)  
  
So, he left a confused Shinji behind to deal with the Enzyme Mk. II strike force. Which he   
did with only a little of the corrosive blood ending up on Unit 01's feet with very little   
effect.  
  
Alkenfel shot a bio energy blast that completely obliterated Aptom as well as anything that  
was nearby.  
  
Alkenfel: I guess I'll have to handle this. Balcus, Guyo, assist some of the other groups.   
Your presence is no longer necessary.  
  
Balcus: Yes Lord Alkenfel.  
  
Guyo: Yes Lord.  
  
Alkenfel: Traitors will have no mercy. As will all who stand in my way...  
  
---  
  
Asuka was in a lot of trouble now that a transformed Purg'stall was using his gravity attacks  
to rip through her AT Field. She had already destroyed the rest of his squad, but he kept   
blocking her attacks and destroying her defences.  
  
Her last attack using her prog knife ended with her not being able to peirce his energy barrier.  
He counter attacked by creating a minature black hole using the gravity control crystals that   
were embedded in his body.  
  
All Asuka could do was to try to hold her ground as everything around her was destroyed by   
his black hole. She began to slip a little, causing her power cable to be destroyed by the   
black hole.  
  
She now had only a few minutes before the internal battery gave out...  
  
---  
While Balcus and Guyo retreated to assist the other squads, Shinji noticed Unit 02 status on  
his moniters  
  
Shinji: Asuka!!   
  
Unit 01 was now about to square off alone against Alkenfel, and no one was quite sure what the   
future would hold. Unit 01 stood ready with its prog knife, while Alkenfel simply floated  
in midair.  
  
Alkenfel: And just what do you think you can do to me child?..  
  
Unit 01 lunged out at Alkenfel trying to take his head off with his prog knife, but was   
stopped short by his energy barrier.  
  
Alkenfel: Pathetic. Let me show you true power...  
  
He then transformed into his true zoalord form causing Shinji to gasp.  
  
Shinji: That's... that's the thing that had the "remover..."  
  
---  
  
End of Part Five of   
  
"Evangelion: Man's True Purpose"  
  
'Confrontation of Power'  
  
---  
  
Well, that's the end of this part. I hope you liked it, and you can send any and all comments   
over to "zx-tole@geocities.com" if you want to. I'm working on part six right now, and I hope  
to have it up by the end of the week. 


	6. I am the Paradox Called Man

This is the final installment of my ongoing series, and if you haven't read  
the other ones yet, I suggest you do. Anyway, I hope you like it.  
  
All the usual disclaimers apply, I don't own any of the characters used in this  
fanfiction (nor do I claim to). They're the property of their respective owners  
and creators. Even though this is the first fanfiction where I've seen an EVA get  
a guyver, I still don't claim to be the first, but this story is an original  
production of mine. There's also a lot of spoilers. Warning: staring too long at  
computer screens can lead to serious eyesight problems.  
  
Anyway, I give to you:  
  
=================================================================================  
  
"Evangelion: Man's True Purpose"  
  
Part Six: I am the Paradox called Man  
  
=================================================================================  
  
Shinji stared in disbelief at the now transformed Alkenfel. Everything was  
happening so fast he had trouble keeping his head clear.  
  
He lunged again at Alkenfel with his prog knife, only this time to be thrown  
into a nearby building due to the gravity wave created by Alkenfel.  
  
Shinji: This can't be happening... What can I do..?  
  
Alkenfel: And here I was looking forward to a challenge... Is the famed "Third  
Child" really this pathetic?  
  
EVA 01 began to stand up again pushing the rubble from the building out of its'  
way. To Shinji's dismay, the prog knife was broken in the last attack, and that  
left him with next to nothing.  
  
Shinji: I can't run away... What can I do... Someone help me...  
  
---  
  
Asuka only had about forty seconds of reserve power left, and she was having a  
very hard time trying to get past Purg'stall's defenses. His energy barrier was  
just as effective as an AT field, and the black hole that he created wasn't  
that easy to get past...  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile at the command center...  
  
Zoanoids were coming in from the opening created by the N2 Mine, and remaining  
defense force inside the geofront was losing rapidly to the incoming masses.  
  
Misato: Is there anything that we can use to slow them down!?  
  
Maya: There's always the liquid sealant, but I don't think our own personel  
could move in time.  
  
Gendo: I don't think that we have much of a choice, order all personel to evacuate  
sections E3 through H7. That seems to be the main area of infiltration.  
  
Misato: That won't hold them forever...  
  
---  
  
After the order was given, a red hot orange liquid began to fill the halls, and  
killed a fair number of zoanoids in the process. Yet, they slowly continued with  
the number of dead still increasing.  
  
Hyuga: At this rate...  
  
Aobe: It won't hold them much longer...  
  
---  
  
Shinji's problems were still not going away either, or rather they were still  
beating the crap out of him.  
  
Shinji: How can I beat this guy... There's got to be a way... but how..?  
  
Alkenfel: To think that this is all the resistance that I would have to face  
to get that guyver unit. After I finish you off, I'll be free to do  
as I want.  
  
Suddenly, Shinji remembered the time when the EVA was transformed (or rather  
the video tape of it since he was unconscious). Thoughts began to fill his mind  
with things varying from hope to hatred (and don't forget angst), but always the  
word "Guyver" seemed to stand out.  
  
Shinji: Guy... ver..? Is that what it was called..? What happened to it..?  
  
The thoughts pulsed in his mind making him grab his throbbing head.  
  
Shinji: What's happening to my head!? I... I can't...  
  
The rythm of thought ran through his head like a freight train.  
  
Shinji: (thinking to himself) Guyver... It all comes back to Guyver... Is that   
what the thing on the EVA was called..? I can't... remember... It's just  
out of reach...  
  
The EVA had remained motiionless against a building while Shinji was completely  
lost in his thoughts, and Alkenfel was beginning to believe that he had already  
won. Telepathically Alkenfel was able to send a message to Shinji's monitor.  
  
Alkenfel: Is that it already child? Don't you have anything left, or don't you   
care what happens to your friends?  
  
Shinji snaps out of his state of thought, and back to the real world.  
  
Shinji: Asuka... Rei... Everyone... I can't let him get away with this...  
  
The EVA slowly got up from its' position, and started to move towards Alkenfel.  
EvA 01's fist pulled back and tried to strike Alkenfel, but the EVA ended up   
going through another building as Alkenfel repelled him again.  
  
Shinji: I can't... I just can't...  
  
---  
  
Asuka still wasn't having much luck either. EVA 02's reserve battery was almost  
completely drained. So, it basically left her with only one attack left, and  
she had to make it count.  
  
Asuka: If I use my AT field... It's worth a shot...  
  
The air around the EVA crackeled with energy, and the EVA lunged at Purg'stall  
for the last time.  
  
Asuka: AT field... full power...  
  
Energy Counter: 10  
  
The barriers clashed, and EVA 02's punch served as a wedge that allowed the   
AT field to neutralize Purg'stall's barrier.  
  
Energy Counter: 6  
  
Purg'stall was sent flying into the nearest building, and EVA 02 was in hot  
prusuit. Before he could get up and shake off the shock, Unit 02 had grabbed him  
in it's giant fists.  
  
Asuka: Die, damn you!  
  
With that, EVA 02 crushed Purg'stall into a bloody mass using both hands along with  
the crystal embedded in his forehead.  
  
Energy Counter: 0  
  
Asuka: the reserve battery's gone...  
  
EVA 02 slowly fell to the ground as the victor of the battle...  
  
---  
  
Shinji was still having trouble dealing with Alkenfel, and a solution did not seem  
to be in sight. However, Alkenfel was still taunting Shinji telepathically.  
  
Alkenfel: A pity, Purg'stall was one of my few completely devoted followers.  
  
Shinji: Asuka...  
  
Alkenfel: It seems that we've finally won, you're powerless against me, and both your  
colleages are out of commision. Just surrender, you pitiful excuse for a  
weapon.  
  
Shinji: Weapon?.. What the hell is he talking about?  
  
Alkenfel: From the begining of humanity I was meant to be the first and the last  
inheritor. I was created just like all humanity for only one purpose, and  
then abandoned for no reason...  
  
Shinji: Purpose?.. My purpose?.. What the?..  
  
Alkenfel: Are you really this dense?! Man was created as weapon. No more and no less.  
Evolution was all a lie. My companions and I have only taken the first step  
towards the true evolution of man.  
  
Shinji: You mean... that we're all going to change into those monsters?!  
  
Alkenfel: "Monsters" is such a harsh word. My children are merely the next step in   
"evolution." Humans are just incomplete weapons afterall. Besides, I  
don't think what remains of your comrades will last for long...  
  
---  
  
Shinji had no idea what was going on. Everything was coming together too fast to  
form into a clear picture. Man's purpose, evolution, and... guyver. Not only that,  
but everyone was in immediate danger.  
  
Shinji: (to himself) Guyver... that's what he wants, but what exactly is it? What  
does it have to do with everyone?  
  
Again his thought rose and fell in a tsunami of incoherence. Thoughts on the world,  
emotions, images, and other things flowed through his head drowning out reality.  
  
Shinji: (thinking) Not again... everything's a blur... Guyver... What exactly does  
that have to do with anything... Guyver...  
  
Voice: Power  
  
Shinji: (thinking) What?..  
  
Voice: ...  
  
Shinji: (thinking) What power... is it... Guyver...  
  
Voice: Guy... ver...  
  
Images of the bonding of the unit and the EVA suddenly came into Shinji's mind, only  
this time he seemed to be on the recieving end.  
  
Shinji: (to himself) Could it be... the EVA...  
  
---  
  
Shinji: I see now...  
  
Voice: power...  
  
Shinji: It was right in front of me this whole time.  
  
Voice: Guy... ver...  
  
The EVA slowly got up one last time from its' prone position among the rubble of the  
building that it had fallen on.  
  
Alkenfel: So, you do still have some fight left in you.  
  
Voice: Guy... ver... Guyver... Guyver  
  
Shinji: Ever since that time...  
  
Voice: Guyver...  
  
Shinji: I've had it with me.  
  
The air around Alkenfel began to crackle with building energy. The area around his  
waist became increasingly denser, and started to become a more powerful version of  
the black hole attack used by Purg'stall.  
  
Shinji: All that's left...  
  
The built up energy severered Unit 01's power cable (although that doesn't really  
matter now does it...), and Shinji slowly made his way toward Alkenfel.  
  
Shinji: Is to call it.  
  
Voice Power...  
  
Concentrating as hard as he could, Shinji mentally searched for the link between  
the unit and the EVA, and found it without too much difficultly.  
  
Shinji: (screaming) GUYVER!!!  
  
The area around the EVA exploded in a sphere of energy, and the armor phased into  
reality and fused with the EVA. After the dust cleared, a giant blood-red collossus  
stood before Alkenfel.  
  
With a little concentration, Shinji found out that he could use an orb at his waist  
to control gravity to an extent, and that neutralized the black hole for the most  
part.  
  
Slowly, The EVA advanced towards Alkenfel with the intention of finishing the battle  
once and for all.   
  
Alkenfel: (to himself) So, you've finally awoken. There's no more point to drawing  
this out then... It should only be a matter of time until "it" arrives...  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, Guyo was the first to come back out of Nerv HQ, and within his grasp was  
what Alkenfel wanted the most.  
  
Guyo: With this, I won't have to be ordered around by Alkenfel anymore...  
  
He then put it on his arm, and the oblong black object split open to reveal a metal  
orb that responded to his bio-energy.  
  
Guyo: He'll never know what hit him...  
  
---  
  
In a short while, Guyo found the ongoing battle between Shinji and Alkenfel. Seeing  
the clash of such powers made him remeber that it was sometimes best to wait for   
what you want...  
  
Both Shinji and Alkenfel were exchanging tremendous blows (of course most were blocked  
by both sides), but it was clear that Shinji was slowly winning. At least that's what  
it looked like...  
  
Shinji: (to himself) Damn... *huff* This is taking too long...  
  
Alkenfel: (to himself) I haven't had this much fun for a long time.  
  
The battle continued with both sides being knocked into the only remaining two buildings  
in the surrounding area, which both became piles of rubble due to the impact.  
  
Wiping off a trickle of blood that was starting to come from his mouth, Alkenfel was  
the first to get up from the heap of rubble that had fallen on him. While he was   
looking towards EVA 01, he spotted Guyo and what he had...  
  
Alkenfel: (to himself) That traitor... I knew this would happen eventually... If I  
take care of him now all my plans are ruined, but if I don't...  
  
With that Alkenfel shot a big blast of energy at Guyo, who exploded in a blaze of  
intense heat caused by the blast. Luckily for Alkenfel, Guyo had been too busy  
trying to figure out how to use the remover to be closely watching the fight.  
  
Alkenfel: There goes that plan... Well, I guess that it's for the best...  
  
With Alkenfel shortly distracted by Guyo, Shinji took his chance and grabbed Alkenfel  
in his giant fist. That didn't last long however, when Alkenfel erupted in a giant  
surge of power that blew up half of the EVA's left arm. Shinji grabbed his arm in pain  
and lunged at Alkenfel again only to be thrown back to the ground again.  
  
Alkenfel: Silly child, did you really think that would stop me?  
  
Shinji: Even with the armor... I can't...  
  
Voice: Power...  
  
Shinji: Again!?  
  
Suddenly, visions from his dreams flowed into his head again. Everything from  
controlled evolution to the departure of the "creators" came into view once again,  
but the image that stood out most was when the berserk guyver unit had been  
fighting from his first dream. When the guyver was opening its' chest plate, an  
idea suddenly came into his mind.  
  
Shinji: What happens when I open up the chest plates?..  
  
Again the EVA/Guyver rose to its' feet, and with its' remaining arm removed the  
right chest plate. Energy began to collect at the pulsing organ under the chest  
plate, and shortly a tremendous particle beam shot out at its' intended target.  
  
Alkenfel: When did he learn about..!  
  
The beam obliterated everything in its' path for the length of 20 kilometers.  
Mountains were shot in half, and nothing remained of the buildings that remained  
in the beam's path. After the dust from the blast cleared, Alkenfel was still  
hovering in the same spot that he was in a moment before (although he was minus  
an arm and anything below the waist).  
  
Alkenfel: (coughing up blood as he talked) Well done boy... It's a shame it didn't  
work...  
  
Shinji: That's immpossible..! How could he..!  
  
Alkenfel: I see the power output increases dramatically when the unit is bonded with  
an EVA, but if I had that kind of power... nothing would stand in my way...  
But alas... Everthing is going to end right here...  
  
Alkenfel was building another surge of power, only this time it was directed at the  
surrounding area (i.e. what remained of the city).  
  
---  
  
The zoanoids within the geofront had become confused and delirious due to the bonds  
between them and the zoalords deteriorating with Alkenfel's death wish, and that gave  
the remaining people at Nerv time to wipe out what was left without too many losses.  
  
While at the command center...  
  
Maya: Sir... there's a power build up that is going beyond the normal energy scales!  
  
Misato: Damn, and we were just starting too get an advantage...  
  
Gendo: Both EVA Unit 00' and 02 are out of commision, and Unit 01 can't be reached  
due to an outside source blocking any transmission. The only thing that we  
can do is to activate what remains of our barrier system, and hope that   
Shinji can solve this problem.  
  
Hyuga: Is that all we can do?..  
  
Ritsuko: At least the rate of power being built up is slow, but that won't matter  
in a short while...  
  
---  
  
Besides the obvious power being built up by Alkenfel, everything else was in a  
state of silence. Asuka remained in her EVA now that the battery had run out, and  
Rei remained unconscious in what remained of Unit 00'. The entire bridge was  
also silent in the tense moments that followed Alkenfel's suicide attack.  
  
Shinji: That last attack took a lot out of me... What else can this thing do?..  
  
Trying to recollect everything he remembered on the demonstration of powers that  
he saw in his first dream, Shinji ultimately decided on the pressure cannon that  
came from energy being collected at his waist.  
  
Shinji: Here goes nothing...  
  
The gravity sphere at the guyver's waist began to hum, and air rapidly compressed  
at its' remaining hand. Slowly, a large sphererical ball of compressed air formed  
and was shot out at Alkenfel.  
  
Shinji: Work dammit..!  
  
The barrier around Alkenfel dispersed along with a good portion of the energy that  
he had collected, and sensing an opportuinity, Shinji was finally able to grab  
Alkenfel with his remaining hand.  
  
Alkenfel: Well met child... But at least you'll die with me...  
  
With that said, Alkenfel released what was left of his built up energy, and the  
entire area of a 1 kilometer radius was almost instantly vaporized in a blinding  
white light. After the shockwaves subsided, the transformed EVA 01 was lying in  
the geofront minus the right arm, right leg, and part of the chest. The exterior  
of the EVA/guyver was also severly damaged, but not unrepairable...  
  
Shinji was unconscious inside of a partially damaged entry plug along with a  
broken arm of his own.  
  
Little by little, the guyver began to regenerate the EVA...  
  
---  
  
What remained of the Chronos troops fell back and retreated back where they came  
from without any of their dreams realized, but they had left their mark on a  
now crippled Nerv.  
  
Balcus: I guess that we will have to start all over... Your guidance will be missed  
Lord Alkenfel...  
  
---  
  
Inside the command center, plans were being made to recover both Units 00' and 02.  
Unit 01 was to be left alone until the pilot regained consciousness.  
  
Gendo: (to himself) I never knew Shinji had it in him, there's hope for him yet.  
  
Misato: Status report.  
  
Aobe: The enemy has almost completely evacuated the premises. Most of our remaining  
personnel are injured badly and need immediate medical attention. Other than  
that, everything is looking pretty good.  
  
Hyuga: Do you want to order pursuit?  
  
Fuyutski: Pursuit isn't necessary, and I don't think that we have the means anyway.  
  
Maya: How long do you think Unit 01 will remain unconscious?  
  
Gendo: Hopefully as long as it takes.  
  
Misato: What do you mean by that sir?  
  
Gendo: The last time that Unit 01 was taken over by that armor, it was completely  
out of control. Of course, that was probably because Shinji was unconscious,  
and I believe that this is the same case as before.  
  
Aobe: Oh I see... (to himself) Why am I always the last to know these things...  
  
---  
  
Shinji was seeing scene after scene of the things that he saw in his first dream.  
Man's creation through forced evolution, the departure of the creators, the epic  
and tragic battle of the one guyver, and for the first time a conversation between  
some of the creators. Although he couldn't understand what exactly they were saying,  
he had a feeling of what was being said through vauge body language and expression.  
  
Creator #1: Failed... Out... Control... (points to the corpse of the fallen guyver)  
  
Creator #2: Too Much... in that... (points toward a younger Alkenfel)  
  
Creator #1: Give... Remover... Me... (gestures towards Alkenfel)  
  
Alkenfel hesitated and was struck down with a mental attack by one of the creators.  
Throwing the remover to the floor, he cursed (or at least Shinji though he did since  
he didn't understand the language) and sank to the floor in a fetal position.  
  
Shinji: (thinking) So that's what he went through... How had he lived this long?  
  
More scenes came and went until everything went black once again.  
  
Shinji awoke inside of the damaged entry plug. The LCL had become a little brakish,  
but was otherwise breathable. The monitors weren't working, but he knew the situation  
when he tried to use his right arm to work the controls.  
  
Shinji: Son of a..! My arm!  
  
Pain shot up from his fractured arm into his brain, and he almost became unconscious  
again from the pain.  
  
Shinji: The armor is probably still attached to the EVA. If I can remove that,  
then I can probably get out of here.  
  
So, he concentrated and found the link that held the EVA and the guyver together,  
and with a small effort, he was able to get the guyver to disperse.  
  
Shinji: Now all I have to do is eject the entry plug and hope someone is nearby...  
  
With only a little technical difficultly, the plug ejected out of the EVA, and Shinji  
was breathing the dusty outside air.  
  
Surveying the land, Shinji saw the extent of the destruction that was caused by the  
fight he and Alkenfel had. Almost nothing was left of Tokyo 3, and the geofront had  
sustained almost as much damage. The Nerv HQ was still standing, but it was still  
quite a mess. However, no one was within sight, so Shinji decided to sit on the  
dirt and wait for someone to pick him up.  
  
---  
  
One of the few remaining scanners at the command center picked him up.  
  
Gendo: Well, that took less time than I thought...  
  
Misato: Less? He was unconscious for over an hour!  
  
Fuyutski: He was last time too, but the EVA had sustained less severe injuries.  
In fact, the EVA isn't completely healed this time. I wonder what  
brought him out of his state of unconsciousness.  
  
Maya: Should I relay a message to the emergency medical staff sir?  
  
Gendo: Send someone only after the critically injured are taken care of. His  
wounds don't seem life threatening.  
  
Misato: (to herself) It sounds like the commander is back to his usual cold  
self again.  
  
---  
  
Asuka was removed from Unit 02 with little difficulty, but Unit 00' proved to be  
a different matter...  
  
The charred remains of the EVA's outer armor had to be slowly cut away to clear  
a path for the manual ejection of the entry plug. After another hour had passed,  
an unconscious and severly injured Rei was pulled out of her entry plug and  
shipped speedily to what remained of the hospital.  
  
---  
  
Almost at the same time, a small group of people arrive to take Shinji to the  
hospital as well, and some others came to assess the damage done to the EVA.  
  
After a short delay, a doctor set the bone and put his arm in a cast. Shinji  
also got a sling to use until he was able to get the cast off.  
  
He was then taken to a waiting room were he met a relieved Misato and a slightly  
bandaged Asuka. Misato carefully hugged Shinji, and he blushed a little. Besides  
the small snicker from Asuka, it was a relatively happy reunion.  
  
Misato: Welcome back Shinji...  
  
Asuka: You surprised us Shinji. We didn't know you had it in you. There may still  
be hope for you yet.  
  
Shinji: To tell you the truth, I'm a little surprised myself, but at least it's  
over.  
  
Asuka: It looks like everything worked out in the end, but how did you know what  
to do?  
  
Shinji: It's a long story...  
  
Misato: We've got all the time we need later, so let's just go home.  
  
Shinji & Asuka: Ok.  
  
Shinji: (to himself) What home?..  
  
---  
  
End of Part Six of   
  
"Evangelion: Man's True Purpose"  
  
'I am the Paradox Called Man'  
  
---  
  
Well, I've finally completed the thing. I hope you enjoyed reading these as much as  
I did writing them, and I'm sorry for the delay on this last installment. Anyway, all  
comments or whatever can be sent to me at "zx-tole@geocities.com," so drop me a line.  
All artistic criticism is welcomed, so don't be afraid to let your voice be heard.  
Hopefully I'll have something out with my original story soon, but don't feel bad  
if I take forever on that too. Until then, I hope to get some feedback. 


End file.
